Red
by Elizabeth5
Summary: Fox and Theresa combine forces to win their respective loves, but then things get complicated. F/T *Complete*
1. The Lady in red

Red  
  
Summary: Fox and Theresa make a deal to win their respective loves, and then things get complicated.  
  
Pairing: F/T  
  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13  
  
Housekeeping: Theresa and Julian are divorced but Theresa is still working at Crane industries. Frankly, I don't really know why, and I don't really care. Ethan and Gwen are married, still living at the Crane mansion. Whitney and Chad are together and are still hanging around Harmony, not heading off to LA yet. Theresa knows about Fox's infatuation with Whitney.  
  
Author's Rantings: I'm really sick and tired of Fox and Theresa being paired with people who are so much weaker than them. I see Fox and Theresa as very strong, intelligent, manipulative (and I mean that in the best sense of the word) people and the writers keep pairing them with these high and mighty preachy types. No offense to Whitney and Ethan (well, maybe a little) but they just aren't clever or interesting enough to be with characters like Fox and Theresa. I see them as sort of the Rhett and Scarlett of the show, and Ethan is definitely the Ashley Wilkes character. So maybe the writers will smarten up and put Theresa and Fox together. But until then...there's this.  
  
Chapter One: The Lady in Red  
  
Her life was a sort of fairy tale, in the beginning. She was the poor but beautiful girl, destined to great love. And she found it, by falling in love at first sight with a prince, as fairy tales usually go.  
  
But fairy tales weren't real, as her mother always reminded her, and she had been forced to watch as her perfect little storybook life began to unravel bit by bit. Heroines in fairy tales didn't get drunk and seduced and pregnant. They didn't lose their prince forever and watch him marry another. And they certainly didn't end up as she did– forgotten and unloved.  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald forced aside the temporary bout of melancholy and pushed off her bed. Ethan wasn't lost to her forever– not yet. She had to believe that there was still hope for her to win him back, for them to be together.  
  
It frightened her sometimes to think of the lengths she was willing to go to– and had gone to– to have Ethan in her life. There was very little that she would stop short of to have him now. She loved him that desperately.  
  
" Fairy tales are meant to have happy endings," she murmured to herself. " Ethan and I are meant to be together."  
  
With that conviction planted anew in her mind, Theresa moved over to the little mirror-vanity in the corner of her room. It was so strange to be back in her mother's home again, but after everything that had happened with Julian and the custody battle, it felt good to be surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. Plus it came in handy to have such capable babysitters for Little Ethan handy, especially on nights such as this when the Cranes were holding a big birthday bash for Fox.  
  
She could hardly believe that she was going back to the Crane mansion after everything that had happened. As fond as she was of Fox, nothing could have persuaded her to go back to the mansion that night except for the knowledge that Ethan was going to be there.  
  
She had spent hours trying on dresses, meticulously deciding which one she should wear to make the biggest sensation. Everything from the very elegant to the very promiscuous now lined her bedroom floor, and she had finally decided on a simple but stunning red dress. Red had always been her best color, after all.  
  
She took one last look in the mirror, enjoying how the color stood out against her dark hair and made her eyes brighten. Ethan was certain to notice.  
  
Please, she begged him silently, please love me tonight.  
  
***  
  
Fox moodily trudged down the stairs to the celebration of his twenty-third year of life. Big deal. The party was going to be lavish and elaborate, no doubt. Compensation from a family that couldn't find time in their busy and vindictive schedules to love him.  
  
Usually, he wouldn't mind such a meaningless gesture. He was a Crane, after all. But tonight, his mind and heart were burdened by thoughts of Whitney Russell. If she didn't come tonight, he would be devastated. And if she did come, he would probably still be devastated since she would no-doubt spend the entire evening cuddling with her longtime boyfriend, Chad.  
  
Fox had never been in love before, but seeing Whitney had been like...electricity. From the moment he first met her, there had been a current between them. But it wasn't until he saw her singing at the Blue Note that he realized that it was love he was feeling.  
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted by a general cheer from the crowd below, filled with people who for the most part couldn't care if he was dead or alive.  
  
Ethan was the first to greet him. " Happy birthday, Fox."  
  
Fox did a double-take. Was the high and mighty Ethan actually addressing him in a friendly tone? " Playing nice tonight, big brother?"  
  
Ethan's smile faltered, but only momentarily. " Only for tonight, so you might as well enjoy it."  
  
" Boys, play nice." Ethan's wife Gwen intoned. She was becoming noticeably pregnant now but was still stunning in her dark blue gown which deftly concealed her growing tummy. "Happy birthday, Fox."  
  
" Thanks." Fox watched her as she made her way over to her mother, then turned and gave a roguish smile to his brother. " I think your wife wants me, Ethan."  
  
" Shut up, Fox."  
  
And then Fox was left alone once more. Scores of people that he barely knew were coming up and trying to make small-talk with him, but he didn't have eyes for any of them. He only wanted to speak to one person, and one person alone.  
  
He found her, sitting at one of the tables next to Chad, a vision in lavender. She was exquisite, perfect. He wanted to go over and stun her with his verbosity and wit, but for the first time in his life, he felt speechless.  
  
A small uproar in the crowd caused him to turn his gaze from Whitney momentarily. His eyes fell upon Theresa, who had just entered the house and was wearing a stunning little red number. Even though she was nothing more than a friend to him, he couldn't help but marvel at the stunning picture she made.  
  
" Bet Ethan's kicking himself right about now." Fox muttered under his breath.  
  
Sure enough, Ethan was staring quite blatantly at his old flame despite his obvious efforts not to. Gwen looked none too pleased by this turn of events.  
  
" Atta girl, Theresa," Fox said admiringly. She deserved this moment of glory, even if it didn't result in winning back Ethan.  
  
But he didn't have time to focus on that at the moment. Chad had just left Whitney's side, apparently to get more punch. This was his chance.  
  
He made his way over to her swiftly and offered a disarming smile. " Hey, Whit. Can the birthday boy implore you for a dance?"  
  
Whitney smiled, even more beautiful up close than she had been from a distance. " Of course, Fox. I'd be honored."  
  
She followed him out onto the dance floor and slipped into his arms. Fox was almost overwhelmed by her momentarily. She was so soft, so smooth, and she smelled so good...it wasn't fair for a woman to smell that good.  
  
" Are you cold?" he inquired after a moment, noting that her skin was unusually cool to the touch.  
  
Whitney smiled at this. " No–why?"  
  
" No reason."  
  
For a moment, he wanted to profess his undying love to her, to sweep her off into the sunset, but he knew that wouldn't do. Now wasn't the time. He had to wait for the right moment, or she would be lost to him forever. Patience had never been Fox's strongest virtue, though, and it was killing him to keep silent.  
  
They made small-talk, spoke of insignificant drivel that is only interesting to those listening with their hearts instead of their ears. She was so sweet, so kind, so good. The conversation wasn't exactly a match of wits, but that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was here with Whitney, enjoying the moment.  
  
And then the song ended, and the moment was over. Whitney excused herself and he watched as she made her way back to Chad, watched her smile that smile as she approached him, watched her kiss him in greeting. It was nauseating, to say the least.  
  
" Someday," he promised himself, "someday soon."  
  
Someone bumped into him from behind. He turned in time to glimpse Theresa rushing past him, hellbent on getting out of the room. Fox looked behind her to see Ethan and Gwen dancing together, gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Fox sighed and started after Theresa. For someone so renowned for his kindness and caring, Ethan could be really heartless sometimes.  
  
He found Theresa standing at the back porch, gripping the railing tightly. He approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Hey."  
  
" Hello, Fox." Theresa acknowledged him without turning.  
  
Fox had never been good at this whole mushy thing. " Are you okay?" he managed finally.   
  
Theresa finally turned. Her eyes were glittering with tears, but she was bravely holding them back. " I'll be okay."   
  
He motioned to the porch swing. " Want to sit?" Without waiting for her response, he went and sprawled out on the seat.  
  
" You don't have to do this, Fox," Theresa informed him, " I don't want you to miss your birthday celebration."  
  
Fox shrugged. " It's a pointless birthday, anyway. I mean, who really gives a crap about twenty-three?" He motioned for her to join him. " Now, come on, Step-mommy. Don't leave me hanging."  
  
Theresa smiled and obediently joined him. " Technically, I'm not your stepmother anymore, Fox. Julian and I are divorced."  
  
Fox looked at her with mock indignation. " You swore that we'd always be a family. I feel so cheap." She smiled, which made him smile. " You know, we're going to have to come up with a different nickname for you, now that you're no longer by stepmother."  
  
" You could just call me Theresa. Shocking, I know, but I'd make that exception for you."  
  
Fox grinned. " Nah, too common. I'll come up with something later."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Fox's mind drifted to Whitney. He wondered what she was doing now, if his name ever crossed through her thoughts even momentarily. Theresa seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, and he could very easily guess what those might be.  
  
" We make a terrific pair, don't we?" Theresa joked bitterly after a moment.  
  
Fox wordlessly reached over and lifted up one of the potted plants, which was hollow underneath. He pulled out a flask of his father's good whiskey. " Need a little spirit?" he inquired.  
  
Theresa looked at him incredulously. " Where did you find that?"  
  
" Father has a hidden stash all over the grounds," Fox informed her. " Mother went on a tangent once and forbade him to drink. Ever since then, he's been prepared. Ever the boy scout, my father."  
  
Theresa hesitated, but only momentarily, then took the flask from him and took a long, heavy swig. Her face twisted up in disgust afterward, but she held it down. Fox smiled at her admiringly. " My kind of woman."  
  
" It must be genetic," Theresa mused. " The Crane men seem to have a knack at getting me drunk."  
  
Fox grinned. " Well, if we're keeping with tradition," he teased, " you and I can always run off to Barbados and get hitched. I have a feeling that we'd have a much better time of it than you and Father ever did." He winked at her suggestively.  
  
Theresa laughed. " Can you imagine the look on Ethan's face? The look on everyone's face?"  
  
" Maybe then Whitney would notice I'm alive," Fox brooded, and took another drink.  
  
They were silent for another long moment. Fox wrapped his arm around Theresa and gave her an encouraging smile. " We'll get through this, Ste– ur, Theresa."  
  
Theresa didn't answer, just grabbed the flask and took another long drink. 


	2. Rose Colored Glasses

Author's Rantings: I don't really have much to rant about today, except for the thoughtlessness of Passion's writers. I mean, really, why don't they have more shirtless scenes for the guys? I think they should just have a big random shirtless palooza one episode. If James C. Reilly happens to be reading this, instruct your writers to put in more shirtless scenes. Thank you, that is all.   
  
Fox was dreaming of Whitney again. They were at the ice skating rink this time. Whitney was decked out in on of those cute little figure skating outfits that accentuated her long slender legs, among other features. She was trembling as she skated toward him, her gaze innocent but enticing as she coyly murmured, " I'm so cold Fox. I need someone to keep me warm."  
  
Just as he was about to act out upon her request, someone was grabbing him by the shoulder and shaking him roughly. " Fox! Fox, wake up!"  
  
Whitney vanished from sight. Moaning, Fox opened his eyes to see Theresa standing over him, her eyes glinting with determination.  
  
" Theresa, what are you doing here? It's only..." he glanced at his bedside clock, " nine o'clock in the morning. On a Saturday, I might add."  
  
Theresa grabbed his hand and began pulling him out of bed. " Come on– we're wasting time."  
  
" Ow– would you cut that out?" Fox cried, yanking his hand away from her. " For someone so tiny, you are freakishly strong."  
  
" Sorry," Theresa gushed, though she certainly didn't look it, " I can't help it. I'm so excited."  
  
He was tempted to burst into "I'm So Excited" a la Jesse from Saved by the Bell but thought better of it. " Yeah, I can see that. Not that I'm complaining, but what happened to little Miss Mopey from yesterday?"  
  
" I went home and brainstormed all last night," Theresa explained to him, " and I came up with the perfect plan. It's brilliant, really. I don't know why I didn't think of it before..."  
  
" Congratulations, Theresa. Really." Fox returned, yawning. " Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
He settled back down under the covers. " You can't, Fox!" Theresa protested, moving forward and throwing off his blankets. Fox groaned in protest. " You're an integral part of the plan."  
  
" Can we talk about this later, Theresa?"  
  
" Fox, please–"  
  
" Look," Fox said, turning over to face her. " You know I support you, Theresa. I really do. I'm sure this is the plan to end all plans, because you're brilliant that way. But now is not the– "  
  
" It involves you winning Whitney."  
  
Fox sat up and propped himself against the headboard. " I'm listening."  
  
Theresa smiled triumphantly. " Great. Now, in order to get Ethan and Whitney, you and have to...well, pretend to be a couple."  
  
Fox looked at her quizzically. " You lost me."  
  
" Just hear me out," Theresa returned, holding up a hand to silence him. " Ethan hates the thought of you and me even spending time together. If you and I were lovers– "  
  
"–he'd go crazy." Fox finished for her. He was beginning to like this plan already. Anything that involved Ethan going off the deep-end was just dandy with him.  
  
Theresa was beaming, now. " Exactly. And once he does, he'll realize that he truly loves me, and not Gwen. It's fool-proof."  
  
Fox folded his arms. " All right. Sounds logical enough. But what about Whitney and me?"  
  
Theresa eagerly seated herself on the bed so that she was facing him. " This is the really brilliant part. I realized that sooner or later, Chad and Whitney are going to become suspicious of you always hanging around them, trying to be their pal. Single, you're too much of a liability. But if you and I are playing make-believe couple, they'll see you as my boyfriend instead of an eligible bachelor."  
  
Fox frowned. " And this is a good thing because..."  
  
" Just hear me out," Theresa repeated. " I'm Whitney's best friend, right? Which means that if you're my boyfriend, you'll have much more excuse to spend time with her without Chad becoming suspicious in the slightest. Whitney will see you as non-threatening and the two of you will really be able to get to know each other. Once Whitney trusts you and likes you, you'll be free to make your move. Then, after we've played this whole couple thing out for as long as we need to, we'll stage a huge, vicious break up."  
  
" Wait a minute," Fox interjected, " won't Whitney get mad at me for breaking up with her best friend?"  
  
Theresa shook her head. " Not if we plan this right. In the version of the story that Whitney gets, I'll be the one who used and abused you. She'll suspect that anyway, since she'll know that I'm not over Ethan yet. And in the story that Ethan gets, you'll be the one who broke my heart. It won't be too difficult to convince him of that, since he'll think that you're going to hurt me from the very beginning."  
  
" And since they're both so wonderfully and naively compassionate," Fox finished for her, " they'll come to comfort us in our times of need, and they'll be ours."  
  
" Exactly."   
  
Theresa watched him, waiting for a reaction. Fox thought over it for a moment, trying to find any flaw, and then grinned. " All right, Theresa. I'll get involved in this crazy scheme of yours."  
  
" Don't act like it's such a revolutionary thing for you," Theresa teased in return. "You're a Crane. You've been scheming since birth."  
  
" More like conception," Fox countered. " I wanted to make sure that my mother had the most painful childbirth possible."  
  
" Were you successful?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
Theresa smiled at this. " Well, maybe Karma does exist, after all."  
  
They were silent for a moment, smiling at one another. Fox abruptly broke the stillness by inquiring, " So how are we going to get this little show on the road? We can't just quietly inform everyone that we're in a relationship."  
  
Theresa frowned thoughtfully. " No, you're right. It has to be something big, something flashy."  
  
Just then, the doorknob began to turn as a shrill voice carried through the oak door. "Nicholas Foxworthy Crane, get your lazy butt out of bed this instant– "   
  
Fox looked at Theresa and shrugged. " Well, here goes nothing."  
  
And before she could respond, he had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her on top of him.  
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


	3. Seeing Red

Author's Rantings:Why is it always the girls on Passions who are psycho-crazy about fighting over their lovers? I mean, really, none of the guys are that crazy. If they are fighting for their women, they always have 'good intentions'. They don't scheme and plot and plan. Well, David kind of does, but only because Ivy makes him. And Fox is kind of scheming, but he's not crazy in the head (i.e. Ivy, Rebecca, Theresa–even though I love her dearly–, Kay, Beth). Why is that? I want to see some guys go crazy over their women. In fact, I demand it!  
  
P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me want to do this. :)  
  
Seeing Red  
  
For what might have been the first time in her life, Ivy Crane was left without a snide remark on her lips or a quick rejoinder at the tip of her tongue. For a moment, she merely stared at Fox and Theresa before managing to stammer, " What are you...what is this...?"  
  
Soon, another voice had joined her at the doorway. " Mother, what's wrong?"  
  
Fox couldn't help but smirk as Ethan came into view, followed by Gwen. *Is it sadistic*, he wondered, *to take such perverse joy out of pissing Ethan off?*  
  
Similar to Ivy, Ethan and Gwen merely stared for a moment, and then Ethan was across the room, pulling Theresa away from his brother. " Fox, get your hands off her!"  
  
Fox kicked into action. " Do you people mind? We were kind of in the middle of something here..."  
  
He glanced over at Theresa, who had somehow managed during the chaos to rumple her hair and slide one strap off her now-bare shoulder, making for a very convincing– and sexy– picture.  
  
" Ethan– ETHAN, calm down." Theresa said breathlessly, straightening her clothing as she spoke. " Fox and I were just...talking."  
  
" Is that what they're calling it these days?" Ivy inquired dryly, seeming to have regained use of her tongue.  
  
Gwen was eying Theresa warily. " Just what, may I ask, is going on here?"  
  
Theresa glanced at Ethan and then crossed back over to Fox, sitting beside him on the bed. " Fox, maybe it's time that we told them."  
  
" Told us what, Theresa?" Ethan demanded.  
  
Fox wrapped his arm around Theresa. " I guess we can't put it off any longer. Everyone, Theresa and I are in love."  
  
" What?!" Ivy shrieked. " I guess one Crane wasn't good enough for you, was it, Theresa? You just had to go back for more!"  
  
Ethan was clearly livid, despite his best efforts to hide it. " How long has this been going on?"  
  
" Three months this Tuesday." Fox answered automatically, gazing at Theresa adoringly. *Oh, he's good,* Theresa thought admiringly.  
  
Gwen seemed to be on the verge of exploding. " What is it about Theresa, anyway?" she snapped. " Does she have chocolate flavored skin, or something?"  
  
Fox grinned at his brother. " Would you like to field that, Ethan, or should I?"  
  
" Unbelievable," Gwen fumed, and turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
Fox looked to Ethan and shrugged. " I told you your wife wanted me."  
  
" Shut up, Fox." Ethan said through gritted teeth. He turned and started out of the room. " Gwen, wait!" Reaching the doorway, he stopped and promised, " This isn't finished yet, Fox. Theresa, I'll talk to you later."   
  
Ivy turned her wheelchair to follow Ethan out of the room. " Well, I wish I could say I was surprised at your behavior, Fox, but you know what they say. Like father, like son." With that, she made her exit, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Theresa waited until she was gone then turned to Fox and squealed. " We did it! Did you see the look on Ethan's face?"  
  
Fox couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. " He looked about ready to kill, lover."  
  
Theresa stopped and gave him a look. " Lover?" she repeated dubiously.  
  
Fox shrugged. " Well, you needed a new nickname. And besides, it'll add credibility to the entire couple thing."  
  
Theresa smiled. " I like it."  
  
Fox smiled in return, then glanced down and noted that her shoulder strap was still hanging free. Without thinking, he reached forward to fix it and felt a slight jolt as his skin brushed against her own. Feeling suddenly stupid, he explained, " You, um...your strap was– "  
  
Theresa was staring at him, a strange sensation running through her body. She quickly shook it off. " Oh, well...thanks."  
  
A phone rang, breaking the silence. Theresa jumped to her feet. " That's my cell." She picked it up and hastily switched it on. " Hello?" Her eyes widened and she covered the receiver. " It's Whitney." Fox sat up straighter, his full attention caught. " Oh, hi, Whit. How's it going?"  
  
" Theresa," came the voice on the other end of the line, " Ethan just called. He told me everything and begged me to talk some sense into you."  
  
" I don't need sense, Whitney," Theresa gushed, " I'm in love."  
  
" With Fox? Theresa, what happened to Ethan?"  
  
Theresa exchanged a conspiratorial smile with Fox. " Ethan's of the past, Whitney. Haven't you been telling me that I should move on?"  
  
" Yes, but..Fox, Theresa? He's such a womanizer."  
  
Fox made a face. Theresa hurriedly argued, " You don't know him like I do, Whitney. He's very sweet and smart and funny. He makes me feel like I'm a princess."  
  
" That's great, Theresa, that's really great, but I don't think you want to go into this blindly. I just want you to be careful. I mean, Fox may be good-looking and charming, but he's also a Crane."  
  
" I don't know whether to feel complimented or offended," Fox muttered.  
  
" Thank you for that, Whitney," Theresa returned sincerely, " but I don't want you to worry about me. Fox is a great guy," she looked at him meaningfully, " and I trust him." She paused, letting this sink in. " You know, I think you'd like him too if you got a chance to know him better."  
  
" It's not that I don't like him, Theresa– "  
  
" Then why don't we all get together tonight?" Theresa suggested off-handedly, as though the idea had just come to her. " You, me, Fox, Chad."  
  
A beat. " Sure, Theresa. That sounds like fun."  
  
" How does the Blue Note at eight sound?" Theresa suggested.  
  
" That sounds great. I'll tell Chad."  
  
Theresa smiled triumphantly at Fox. " Great."  
  
" Oh, and Theresa? Be careful."  
  
Theresa merely laughed at this. " Bye, Whit." She hung up the phone and turned to Fox with a grin stretching across her face. He hadn't seen her smile like that in ages. " See? The plan is going great!"  
  
" You call that great?" Fox countered sourly. " Whitney sounded like she half-expected to see me on the next episode of America's Most Wanted. She objected to almost everything about me."  
  
" You aren't looking deep enough, Fox," Theresa assured him. " How did she come up with a list of objections to you so quickly? She had obviously thought those faults over in her mind, which means..."  
  
Fox grinned despite himself. " She was thinking about me."  
  
Theresa smiled back. " Exactly."  
  
" And she said I'm good-looking."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" And charming."  
  
" Well, naturally."  
  
They smiled at each other. It was a friendly sort of exchange, companionable, like two old friends. At least, that's what they told themselves when their minds played that moment over again in their memories.  
  
" Well," Theresa spoke up abruptly, " I should go. I have a big date to get ready for tonight." She flashed him an impish smile.  
  
"That's right," Fox played along, " I can't wait to walk in the Blue Note with the most beautiful girl in Harmony on my arm."  
  
" You haven't won Whitney yet." Theresa cautioned him.   
  
Fox met her gaze evenly. " That's not what I meant."  
  
Theresa laughed, for lack of anything better to do. " Oh, well...thank you." She turned to go and paused at the door. " Oh, and Fox?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Try your best to look good tonight." she teased.  
  
Fox flashed her his pearly whites. " Don't I always, lover?"  
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


	4. Pretty In Pink

Author's Rantings: I think Gwen and Theresa would make really good friends. I don't know why– it would just be cool if they combined forces. I mean, separately, Theresa and Gwen have both proven that they have the capability to be good friends (Sheridan, Whitney). Together they could combine forces and wreak total havoc on Harmony. Maybe that will be my next fic...   
  
Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. It seriously makes any fan-fic writer's day.   
  
Pretty in Pink  
  
Fox waited impatiently in the parlor of the Crane mansion. It was a quarter to eight already, and Theresa had said she would by there by 7:40. He would have gone to pick her up at the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, but Theresa thought it might not be the best idea for him to run into Luis when he found out about their newfound couplehood. Having seen Luis's temper in action on numerous occasions– usually involving Fox's own Auntie Sheridan– Fox could not help but see the soundness in the idea.  
  
As more time passed, Fox became more and more impatient. Every minute that fell away was another minute that he wouldn't be spending with Whitney.  
  
" Come on, Theresa," he mumbled aloud, "where are you?"  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Even in his hurry, Fox waited for one of the servants to let Theresa in. He was still a Crane, after all. As he waited for the servant to let Theresa into the parlor, he heard bits and pieces of the conversation outside the door. " Mr. Crane...the parlor. Would you like...show you in?" This was followed by Theresa's muffled voice, obviously offering some sort of pleasantry. She had always been too nice to the hired help.  
  
The parlor door slid open. Fox turned to face her. " It's about time, Theresa. I've been waiting for– " he stopped at the sight of her, "–ages." he finished lamely.  
  
If Fox had thought Theresa was stunning in red, the vision of her now far surpassed anything he'd ever seen. She was wearing one of those pink summer dresses, the type with the full skirt that did a fun swishing thing whenever she moved. Her hair was down, lightly curled, daring someone to run his fingers through its softness. It was nothing fancy– rather, quite basic. It was that simplicity that made her so stunning– that her beauty could be so overwhelming for no apparent reason.  
  
As Fox was busy gawking, Theresa was similarly struck by his appearance. He was dressed in a similarly casual manner– tan slacks, white polo shirt. So why was it, then, that his smile seemed so much more brilliant today, that his well-toned body seemed to loom so perceptively beneath his garments? Theresa found herself staring at his exposed hands and arms. Had they always been that firm and strong? Had those muscular veins always trailed so enticingly along his bronzed skin?  
  
They regarded each other almost shyly, like two teenagers on their first date. Theresa was the first to regain her composure. " Sorry I'm late, Fox."  
  
" What?" Fox inquired, taken aback. Everything suddenly came flooding back to him. "Oh, right– Whitney. We should probably get going."  
  
There was a reluctant pause, barely perceptible, and then they were heading out. Fox opened the door for Theresa and grabbed his coat before exiting the Crane mansion.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment. Theresa reached out and intertwined his fingers with her own. Fox looked at her in surprise. " Ethan's watching us," she explained.  
  
Fox furrowed his brow. " How do you know?"  
  
" I just know."  
  
They stopped at the car. Fox turned her so that her so that her back was facing the car and stepped in close to her, resting his hands on her waist. He moved so that his face was merely centimeters from her own. " Is he still watching?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Fox leaned in and brushed his lips against her own. Theresa felt a thrill rush through her. Quickly, she reasoned, *It's only because it's been so long. It doesn't mean anything. This is all for Ethan.*  
  
" How much of a show do you want to give him?" Fox inquired.  
  
" That's enough for now." Theresa forced herself to say. " Remember, Whitney's waiting."  
  
" Right." Fox returned automatically. Did he sound just the tiniest bit disappointed? "Let's get going, then. My lady love awaits."  
  
* This is for Ethan*, Theresa repeated as she slid into the car. *Ethan, Ethan, Ethan.*  
  
***  
  
Whitney and Chad were already waiting for them at the Blue Note. They smiled as Theresa and Fox approached– Chad openly, Whitney with a more guarded expression. She looked beautiful, as usual. Although, not as beautiful as she might have been without Chad glued to her side.  
  
Chad was the first to break the silence. " Congratulations, you two. Fox, man, I knew you'd fall eventually. And who better to show you the ways of love than Theresa?"  
  
" Thank you, Chad," Theresa said, smiling up at Fox. She wrapped her arm through his. "I'll do my best."  
  
Fox smiled down at her, watching for Whitney's reaction out of the corner of his eye. She had a strange expression on her face. Disapproval. Worry. Was it all friendly concern, or did he detect something else, as well? Jealousy?  
  
" It's open mike night tonight," Chad was saying. Fox returned his attention to the couple across the table. " Whit, are you going to go up there?"  
  
" You should." Fox dared, trying to keep his voice neutral. " You have a beautiful voice."  
  
" Thank you, Fox." Whitney said. Their gazes met for a moment. She looked to Chad. "I'll go up there if you'll sing a duet with me."  
  
Chad shook his head. " I don't do the whole public thing, Whit. You know that. Besides, I wouldn't dare try to steal your spotlight."  
  
* And what a spotlight it is,* Fox thought admiringly.   
  
He suddenly felt a small, warm hand slipping into his own. In surprise, he looked to see Theresa smiling coyly at him. " My hands were cold," she said lightly.  
  
Fox realized that Whitney was watching. He was just as aware how perfectly Theresa's hand fit into his own.   
  
He suddenly needed a drink very badly. " Excuse me," he heard himself saying, " I need to go to the little boy's room." He knew that Theresa wouldn't care if he drank, but Whitney would no-doubt disapprove. Besides, he needed to be alone for a moment, clear his head.  
  
" Don't be long," Theresa admonished him as he left, squeezing his hand lightly in passing.  
  
*When did she get to be so good at this game?* Fox wondered to himself, admiring her even as it saddened him. Theresa was so amazing; she shouldn't have to play games like this.  
  
He found a spot at the bar where his table couldn't see him and took a seat. " Martini, dry," he informed the bartender. A moment later, the glass was in front of him and his head began to feel a whole lot steadier.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice was flooding through the room. He closed his eyes. Whitney. She must have convinced Chad to go up with her. He was taken back to the first night at the Blue Not when he first fell in love with her. Now, it was as though he was falling in love with her all over again.  
  
And then, suddenly, Whitney's pure, rich voice was replaced by another. It was a sadder voice, fuller, more tinged with pain and heartbreak, but equally beautiful. Curious, almost spellbound, he walked around the bar and stopped.  
  
Theresa.  
  
" I didn't know she could sing." he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
" Who, Theresa?" he recognized Chad's voice. Somehow, he must have made it back to the table. Chad smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, she's amazing. Not quite as good as my Whitney, but then I'm a little biased."  
  
*You certainly are*, Fox thought. There was no better between Whitney and Theresa. Different, certainly, but not better. Whitney was the angel, but Theresa was all woman.  
  
***  
  
A couple of hours later, after some talking and joking and companionable laughter, Fox, Whitney, and Theresa were standing outside the Blue Note, saying some lingering goodbyes. Chad had left earlier, using an early morning the next day at the studio as an excuse. Surprisingly, Whitney had remained behind without him. Fox tried not to feel too hopeful about this, but couldn't help but see some promise in her uncharacteristic actions.  
  
" So, what are you up to tomorrow, Whitney?" Theresa was inquiring as Fox returned his focus to the conversation.  
  
Whitney shrugged. " Oh, you know. The usual stuff. Just some tennis practice."  
  
" Tennis?" Theresa inquired, exchanging a glance with Fox. " Fox is great at tennis."  
  
Fox gave a modest shrug. " Come on, Theresa, I'm not really– yeah, I'm great. The best, in fact."  
  
Theresa raised her eyebrows. " The best, huh? I don't know– I've seen Whitney play. She's pretty darn good." She looked back and forth between the two, seeming to have a sudden idea. " Why don't you two have a match tomorrow?"  
  
" A match?" Whitney repeated dubiously.  
  
Theresa nodded enthusiastically. " Sure! We could even do a doubles thing, if you'd like. You and Chad against me and Fox."  
  
Whitney exchanged a brief glance with Fox. " Um, sure, Theresa. That sounds like fun."  
  
  
  
It was an unusually cold night, Fox noted. He looked over and saw that Whitney was shivering. Instinctively, he handed her his jacket. " Here."  
  
Whitney looked at him in surprise. " Aren't you going to be cold?"  
  
Fox shrugged. " Nah. My manly muscles will keep me warm."  
  
Whitney smiled and took the jacket from him. As his hand brushed against hers, he noted its coolness. *She really was cold,* he thought to himself. " Thanks." she murmured.  
  
For a moment, he was too caught up in Whitney's smile to realize that Theresa was shivering, as well. Suddenly, he realized his blunder. " Oh, Theresa– you must be freezing."  
  
She forced a smile. " I'm fine, Fox. Don't worry about me."  
  
Thinking quickly, Fox pulled her into his embrace and flashed a smile at Whitney. " This is the plus side of being with Theresa. We get to keep each other warm." And indeed, Theresa was incredibly warm in his arms. He had never felt someone so very soft and warm. Carefully, he rubbed down the goosebumps on her arms. " Are you warm enough, lover?"  
  
Theresa looked up and met his gaze. " Peachy."  
  
Whitney cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable. " Well, I should probably go. Get my rest for tomorrow's match, and everything."  
  
" Do you want us to walk you to your car?" Fox offered.  
  
" It's just right here." Whitney said, walking to the curb. She paused at the driver's door and waved to them. " See you tomorrow."  
  
Theresa waited until she had gone then smiled up at Fox. " Well, that went well, don't you think?" She pulled away from him and hugged herself for warmth as they began to walk back to the car.  
  
Fox forced a smile. " Just great." he returned enthusiastically, though inwardly, he was cursing her. Why on earth did she have to be so very warm?   
  
  
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


	5. Going for Blood

Author's Rantings: Okay, I had a different ranting prepared for today, but after I saw today's episode, I had to write about this. Fox so obviously doesn't really love Whitney! I mean, during the whole fight scene if you looked at his face in the background, he occasionally looked concerned or vaguely interested, but mostly he just looked bored. This could just be a slip-up by Justin, but I don't think so. I think this is a mega hint about Fox's true feelings. When Julian was trying to take away Theresa's baby, Fox was totally into it. The camera never once caught him looking bored-- rather, he was concerned, sympathetic, compassionate. Also, when they panned to Fox's thoughts today, they were something like: 'What a mess-- now I'll never get to be with Whitney' (paraphrasing). He doesn't have real concern for Whitney-- he just wants her to be HIS. Why some may speculate this is a callousness on Fox's part, that obviously isn't true since we've seen his concern and caring for Theresa. Therefore, even though FFox may not know it, he doesn't really love Whitney, but rather her best friend. That is all.  
  
You guys are incredible with the reviews– thanks so much.   
  
Going For Blood  
  
When Theresa awoke the next morning, she was still smiling from the night before. Scheming with someone else was definitely better than scheming alone, she decided. Especially when that someone else was Fox. Then again, he made pretty much everything better than it normally was.  
  
Humming softly to herself, she got dressed for the impromptu tennis match that morning and then headed out of her bedroom. She stopped as she heard a familiar voice coming from down the hall. Stunned, she murmured to herself, " It couldn't be..."  
  
But as she turned the corner, there was Ethan, sitting on her couch, playing with her son. She felt a painful tug at her heart. This was how she had always imagined their future. One happy, perfect little family.  
  
Ethan glanced up and spotted her. " Oh, Theresa. Hi." he said awkwardly. " Your mother let me in. I hope you don't mind."  
  
" Mind?" Theresa repeated in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone. " Of course not, Ethan. I never mind when you're around."  
  
There was a moment between them, a definite moment. Then Little Ethan gurgled and reached for his mother. Theresa laughed. " Come here, you," she cooed, scooping him into her arms and sitting beside Ethan on the couch. It felt so wonderful to be near him again, to be in his presence. She felt like the old Theresa– the innocently hopeful romantic– once more.  
  
" You have a great son there," Ethan complimented.  
  
Theresa smiled sadly. " Well, he was named after the best."  
  
Ethan cleared his throat. " Yes, well...you can probably guess why I came here, Theresa. I want to talk to you about Fox, about what you're getting into."  
  
She frowned at this. " What do you mean, Ethan?"  
  
" He can't be trusted, Theresa," Ethan informed her. " He's my brother and I love him, but...I would never turn my back on him. And neither should you."  
  
" I think I've come to know him pretty well." Theresa countered. " And he's proven himself worthy of my trust."  
  
Ethan shook his head. " Yes, but you've only known him for a short while. I've known him his whole life. I know the real Fox."  
  
Theresa tried to hide her smile, but she was loving this. It was all too easy. " So enlighten me," she suggested.  
  
Ethan furrowed his brow, lost in thought. " One time, when we were younger," he began, " Fox and I were playing with Aunt Sheridan. She had these dolls from her childhood that her mother gave her, and she took such special care of them. Well, Fox found them and decided to play surgeon by cutting them all apart. He did that, Theresa, to Sheridan of all people. That's the kind of person he is."  
  
Theresa shook her head. " He was just a child, Ethan. Children do things like that."  
  
" I never did."  
  
Theresa smiled ruefully. " No, I suppose you didn't. But whatever the case may be, Ethan, I love Fox. I want to be with him." And she was surprised by how easily the words came. She shook her head to erase the thought. " Now, why don't you tell me why you're really here?"  
  
Ethan looked uncomfortable. " What do you mean?"  
  
Theresa smiled at him indulgently. " It makes you uncomfortable to see me with Fox, doesn't it?"  
  
" Well, of course," Ethan returned, obviously flustered, " I don't trust him and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Theresa shook her head. " That's not why, Ethan. You and I both know why you're here."  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about," Ethan insisted. He rose to his feet. " I should probably go. Gwen's waiting for me."  
  
Theresa winced. She knew she had upset him, but was it really necessary to throw HER name out? She watched him sadly as he left. " Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
***  
  
" You really are the worst tennis player I've ever seen." Fox informed Theresa after she had missed yet another of the serves that was aimed perfectly toward her.  
  
It was true, Theresa knew. Whitney and Fox were definitely in their element on the tennis court, and she and Chad definitely were not. Fox, in particular, was impressing her with his skill more and more. She had known that Whitney was good, but she always sort of assumed that Fox was bragging unnecessarily. Now she saw that he had every right to boast.  
  
Fox winked at Theresa, pulling her from her reverie. " Still, you do justice to a tennis skirt like no other."  
  
Before she could reply, Whitney was lining up the next serve. She was definitely all-business today. Theresa knew that Whitney had a competitive side that usually only came out on the court. Still, she had never seen her best friend like this before. She was like some sort of predator out for the kill.  
  
Whitney served the ball, slamming it at full force toward Fox, who returned the shot dexterously. They went back and forth like this, ignoring their respective partners, who watched the entire process with awe. Suddenly, the spell was broken as the ball sailed right past Chad.  
  
Whitney turned on him, fuming. " Chad, pay attention!"  
  
As Chad shrugged in bewilderment, Fox grinned at Theresa. " I love it when she gets all hot and bothered," he informed her.  
  
" You aren't looking too shabby, yourself," Theresa complimented. " I only wish Chad and I could play better to liven up this meet."  
  
" Match," Fox corrected her. " And you aren't entirely a lost cause. You just need to learn better form– and, you know, stop screaming like a girl whenever the ball comes at you."  
  
Theresa swatted at him playfully. " I do not."  
  
" My eardrums suggest otherwise." Fox returned dryly. A sudden idea seemed to strike him. " Come here."  
  
Theresa frowned but obeyed. Fox turned her around so that her back was to him and wrapped his arms around her. " You need to feel like the racket is just an extension of your arm." He gently guided her right arm back and forth. " Like this. Do you feel it?"  
  
Theresa swallowed heavily. " Oh, I feel it."  
  
She glanced over and saw Whitney regarding them impatiently. " Can we do this, please?" she called out irritably.  
  
" Right," Fox returned good-naturedly, stepping away from Theresa. " Your serve, lover."  
  
Nervously, Theresa fingered the ball and then tossed it into the air. *Feel the racket*, she admonished herself. She brought her arm around and racket connected with ball. The ball sailed over the net, arching beautifully.  
  
Theresa turned excitedly to Fox. " I did it! I– "  
  
What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. She saw Whitney raise her racket to hit the ball. She heard the thunk as racket and ball connected. She saw a look of complete and total animosity in Whitney's eyes. And then the ball slammed into Theresa's stomach at full force.  
  
She fell back a step, staring at her best friend incredulously. In an instant, Fox was at her side. " Theresa, are you okay? Here, let me look."  
  
He raised up her shirt a bit to reveal the damaged area. Evidence of a dark bruise was already beginning to form on her skin.  
  
" You'll be okay," Fox assured her, squeezing her hand. " It isn't too bad. And besides– bruises can be kind of sexy, you know."  
  
" Are you okay?" Chad inquired as he and Whitney came around the net.  
  
Theresa was too busy glaring at Whitney to hear him. " You did that on purpose!" she accused.  
  
Whitney looked to Fox and Chad incredulously. " I did not!"  
  
" Yes, you did." Theresa insisted. " I can see it in your eyes! I should have known better than to play tennis with you. You always turn into this crazed freak and make a fool out of yourself."  
  
" I'm making a fool out of myself?" Whitney countered. " This from little miss 'I did it! I did it!' Gosh, Theresa, what are you– five?"  
  
Fox looked back and forth between the two women. " Ladies, I'm all about cat-fights, but maybe we should both just calm down a little bit– "  
  
Chad began backing away. " Maybe we should give them a minute, Fox..."  
  
The two men wisely departed, leaving the women-folk to duke it out. " What is the matter with you, Whitney?" Theresa snarled. " What– are you jealous? Is that it?"  
  
Whitney laughed, maybe just a little too loud to be convincing. " Me? Jealous? Of you and Fox?"  
  
Theresa folded her arms. " That's certainly what it looks like to me."  
  
" That's just...ridiculous." Whitney argued. " I love Chad."  
  
" Yeah, but the grass is looking real green on my side, isn't it?" Theresa taunted. "Especially when it's so tan and tall and muscular." She stepped in closer. " You just can't stand that it's me with him and not you."  
  
Whitney shook her head. " No, that isn't it, Theresa. Although I will admit that something isn't right between the two of you. I mean, what happened to Ethan? He was the love of your life for years and now nothing? You've moved on, just like that?"  
  
Theresa didn't reply.  
  
Whitney began to pace. " You know, I'm usually pretty good at picking up on when a guy's into me. And these past few weeks, Fox was definitely into me. Or, at least, I thought he was. But then you say that you two are together, and now...?"  
  
Theresa was intrigued despite herself. " Now?" she repeated.  
  
Whitney shook her head. " It's like he can't make up his mind. He acts like he still wants me, but then he looks at you...and it's like I don't exist anymore."  
  
Theresa stared at her, not sure what to say. Whitney sighed, defeated. " Look, Theresa, I'm sorry that I hurt you. And just...forget about what I said. I'm just crazy with tennis fever. You know how I get."  
  
Theresa smiled weakly. " I'm sorry too, Whit. I shouldn't have made those crazy accusations about you wanting Fox. I know how much you love Chad."  
  
But the foundation had been laid, and Theresa knew that Whitney would be thinking of Fox now, deliberating, pondering, maybe even wanting. And Theresa suddenly wasn't sure if that was a good thing.   
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


	6. Redrum

Author's Rantings: Remember way back when, when the show first started and Tabitha was playing fortune-teller and told Theresa she'd be the future Mrs. Crane? We assumed at the time that this meant she was going to marry Ethan, but we later found out that Ethan is really a Winthrop, not a Crane. Then, when Theresa married Julian, that seemed to satisfy the prediction, except for now we know that Theresa never really married Julian so she technically wasn't Mrs. Crane. So that leaves...Fox. Unless the writers are counting her marriage to Julian as being Mrs. Crane or just aren't playing the continuity game (as they always should), this realization makes me very, very happy. Now, on with the story.  
  
I love my reviewers. :)  
  
Redrum  
  
Theresa was awaken the next morning by the sound of muffled shouts and pounding on her door. It could only mean one thing: Luis had found out.  
  
" Theresa! Theresa, open this door right now!"  
  
Half-falling out of bed, Theresa scrambled to her feet and ran over to Little Ethan's bassinet. Luis might be willing to kill her, but he'd never lay a finger on his beloved nephew.  
  
Holding Little Ethan as a human shield, Theresa shakily called out, " O-okay, Luis, I'm coming," as she made her way to the door. Hastily, she opened it and retreated back into her room. Luis stormed in after her, with Sheridan close behind. Theresa eyed him warily. " Luis– Luis, calm down. I can explain– "  
  
" Explain?" Luis thundered. " How are you going to explain carrying on with another Crane?"  
  
Sheridan placed a placating hand on his arm. " Luis, hear her out. I'm sure she has a logical explanation for this."  
  
Sheridan and Luis turned to her expectantly. Theresa let out a nervous laugh. " Well, um, I'm, uh, I'm in love."  
  
Luis shook his head. " No! No, Theresa! I won't let you do this to yourself again. Fox is bad news– a mini-Julian in the waiting. Do you really want to put yourself and Little Ethan through that again?"  
  
" It's my life," Theresa insisted, " and you know I'd never let any harm come to Little Ethan. Besides, not all the Cranes are alike. Look at Sheridan."  
  
Sheridan shook her head. " Sorry, Theresa, but I have to agree with Luis on this. Fox is bad news. He's taking advantage of you."  
  
Luis clenched his fists. " I'm not going to let that little punk get away with this," he fumed, storming out of the room.  
  
Theresa glared at Sheridan. " You're going to let Luis kill Fox because you're still holding a grudge over a bunch of stupid dolls?"  
  
Sheridan shifted indignantly. " This isn't about those dolls– which were priceless, by the way. I'm over that. And besides, Luis wouldn't kill Fox." Theresa met her gaze pointedly. Sheridan frowned. " Maybe we should go after him..."  
  
***  
  
As he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out of bed, Fox couldn't help but reflect that perhaps Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald had something of an anger management problem.  
  
Luis slammed him roughly against the bedroom wall. " What are you doing with my baby sister?" he demanded.   
  
" Watch the shirt, bro," Fox returned coolly, " It costs more than your life."  
  
" Wrong answer." Luis informed him, slamming Fox so that the corner of his desk was jabbed into his lower back. " Now get talking, Crane. What are you doing with Theresa?"  
  
Fox didn't know why he liked to provoke people so, but he couldn't help it; hostility was his addiction. " The real question is what *aren't* we doing? Your baby sister isn't as innocent as you'd like to believe."  
  
Pure rage flashed through Luis's eyes. " You low-down, no-good, worthless– "  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. " If you're going to insult me, at least think of something clever. You people make me sick. It's like you've never even seen a thesaurus."  
  
Just then, Sheridan and Theresa raced into the room, frantic with worry. Fox mock-saluted them. " Ladies."  
  
Theresa forced herself between Fox and Luis, shielding her pretend-lover's body with her own. * Now this is much more pleasant*, Fox reflected, smiling smugly at Theresa's big brother.  
  
" Luis, you have got to calm down," Theresa intoned her brother.  
  
" Yeah," Fox joined in, " did you run out of meds or something, Luis?"  
  
Theresa flashed him a look. " Not helping, Fox."  
  
Sheridan took Luis's arm. " Luis– LUIS. Listen to me. This is Theresa's life. She can make her own decisions."  
  
" No, she can't." Luis argued. " Not when they're this stupid. She needs me to take care of her."  
  
And then Theresa lost it.  
  
" No, I don't, Luis." she snapped, her eyes flashing. " I'm not a baby! I'm not even a girl anymore! I can make my own decisions. And if they're bad, then I'll get hurt, but I'll pick myself back up and move on. Fox isn't going to hurt me by taking advantage of me, because I want to be taken advantage of. For once, I just want to live without having a purpose or a reason. This is my life, Luis, so back off."  
  
She and Luis stared at each other, chests heaving, nostrils flared. *That Lopez-Fitzgerald temper*, Fox marveled, and couldn't help but see how beautiful Theresa was when she was angry.  
  
" Fine," Luis said finally. " But don't blame me when he breaks your heart."  
  
He turned and stormed out of the room. Sheridan ran after him. " Luis..."  
  
Fox watched their exchange with distaste. " That was fairly predictable," he commented.  
  
Theresa turned to him. " Sorry about all of that. Are you all right?"  
  
" Peachy keen." Fox returned lightly. " My back is killing me, though..."  
  
" Did Luis hurt you?" Theresa inquired worriedly. She lifted up the back of his shirt and began examining the spot.  
  
The feeling of her fingers against his skin was just a bit too much for him to handle. He pulled away. " Just a scratch. I'll be fine."  
  
Theresa sighed, looking defeated. Fox frowned at her. " What's with the frown, lover?"  
  
She turned her dark eyes up to him dolefully. " This whole plan just seems like an awful lot of trouble. First, Whitney and me, and now you and Luis. Are you sure that it's worth it?"  
  
Fox took her by the arms. " You aren't getting cold feet on me, are you?"  
  
Theresa shook her head. " I just want to make sure that you still want to do this. It could get dangerous."  
  
Fox grinned. " I'm danger-man. I live for that sort of thing. Now, let me see that smile of yours, gorgeous."  
  
She offered him a small smile. " Okay. But only if you're sure."  
  
" I'm sure." he returned, flopping down on the bed. " Now tell me, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
Theresa looked at him suspiciously. " Why?"  
  
" Because," Fox explained, " according to the little story we gave Ethan, our three month anniversary is tomorrow, and it would only be logical if we spent it together."  
  
" The whole day?" Theresa asked in surprise.   
  
Fox smiled. " It's what people in love do. Crazy, I know. Besides, we can go to a few strategic spots where Whitney and Prince Ethan will be sure to see us and fume with envy."  
  
" You're brilliant." Theresa complimented. " I mean that. Truly twisted and evil. It's a date."  
  
Outwardly, Fox was smiling, though he couldn't shake the nagging worry at the back of his mind. An entire day alone with Theresa, pretending to be in love? That could truly be a dangerous thing... 


	7. Tickled Pink

Author's Rantings: Okay, I've had one heck of a time trying to update, but I think there's a problem with the server, so I'm just going to calm down and wait. Anyway, Eve has never been one of my favorite characters– I didn't dislike her, but I didn't particularly like her– but recently she has been kicking butt. When she told off T.C. ... that was so cool. It's about time someone told of T.C. The guy is a freak. Frankly, if he went insane and started serial-killing town members with a spork, I wouldn't be surprised. So, Eve has been elevated in my status. I'm sure that she will die happy with this knowledge.   
  
Thanks once again for all of the reviews. I seriously get a little too excited to check my e-mail these days. You guys are the best. :)  
  
Tickled Pink  
  
Theresa couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so hard. Tears were literally streaming down her face as Fox detailed his senior prank to her. " Of course, chickens never could hold their laxatives and, needless to say, Principal Anderson was not happy when he found his car in the morning..."  
  
" Stop, stop," Theresa begged, clutching her side. As soon as she had calmed herself, she abruptly began laughing. " I can just see the look on his face..."  
  
Fox laughed along with her. It was good to see Theresa looking this happy. For once, it seemed like he had her undivided attention, that Prince Ethan wasn't lurking somewhere in the back of her mind. And if it would keep her this happy, Fox would be content to stay like this forever.  
  
Theresa finally quieted down and wiped at her eyes. She smiled at him. " Looks like the Book Café was a good choice, huh?"  
  
Fox glanced over to the nearby table, having almost forgotten Whitney and Chad were even there. He noticed now that Whitney kept glancing over at their table, discreet as she tried to be. " Yeah, good thing."  
  
And then Theresa's game face was on again. " So," she said coyly, rubbing her foot slowly up and down along his leg, " tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."  
  
" You already know more about me than anyone else, lover," Fox informed her, " and just so you know, the foot thing is a little distracting."  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Not in a bad way," Fox added, " Keep doing it."  
  
Theresa smiled and obliged. " Speaking of distracting, stop trying to change the subject. I want to know the dirt on you. Let's see... who was your first kiss?"  
  
Fox mused on this. " So many to remember. I think it was Betsy... or maybe her name was Vicki. Anyway, I was eleven, she was fifteen. She was upset about still being a lip-virgin, so I helped her out of that predicament. Not romantic in the slightest. How about you?"  
  
Theresa got a far off look in her eyes. " I was eight. This girl we called Fat Sarah stole my doll and Ethan got it back for me. Then he kissed me."  
  
Fox shook his head. " That's...cute enough to make me puke." He gave a shudder of disgust. " All right, my question now. Do you think you'll have more children after Little Ethan?"  
  
Theresa looked taken aback. " I hope so. I mean, I've always wanted a big family. What about you, Fox? Are you ever going to tackle fatherhood?"  
  
" Of course," Fox returned easily, " I mean, the Crane heir has to produce heirs, right? And what better past-time is there than, ur, producing? Anyway, I want at least two– a boy named Caleb and a girl named Maya."  
  
Theresa raised an eyebrow. " You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" she teased.  
  
Fox squirmed uncomfortably. " Well, you know. TV was subpar this season."  
  
Theresa smiled at him knowingly. " Uh-huh."  
  
Fox rose abruptly to his feet, pulling Theresa along with him. " All right. Interrogation time is over. Come on."  
  
Theresa looked at him in surprise. " Where are we going?"  
  
" The mansion," Fox informed her mischievously. " I have a surprise for you."  
  
Visions of candlelight dinners, bouquets, string quartets, and the like filled Theresa's head. So as they reached the mansion and Fox led her to the surprise, she stared in utter shock.  
  
" It's a slip and slide," she stated numbly.  
  
Fox was crestfallen, she could tell, though he tried bravely to hide it. " You don't like it. Well, it was just an idea. I thought it might be kind of fun. We never got to use one when we were kids and the commercials looked so cool– "  
  
" I love it," Theresa assured him. " It just surprised me, is all. You don't think like most men."  
  
" And you don't think like most women," Fox complimented in return, " which is why I lo–, um, admire you so much." He was suddenly all business. " Now, I took the liberty of buying you a bathing suit. Hopefully, this one fits. If not, I bought you ten others..."  
  
In a matter of minutes, they had changed into their suits and were ready for the slip and slide. " Ladies first," he offered gallantly.  
  
Theresa shook her head. " No, you've been waiting longer. Go ahead."  
  
" Sure?" Fox inquired. Theresa nodded. Grinning like a little kid given his first explosives, Fox backed up a few steps and then took off. As he slid across the wetted-down mat, his howling delight was contagious. Theresa was so pleased to see him so happy that she would have been content to just watch him and not actually do it herself.  
  
" That was fantastic!" Fox yelled excitedly. He motioned for Theresa to join him. " Come on, lover, it's your turn!"  
  
Smiling at his enthusiasm, Theresa obediently backed up a few steps and then took off. She had forgotten how much fun these things could be. Laughing, she rapidly slid along the strip. As she reached the end, she toppled into Fox, who had been standing too close. He lost his footing and tumbled on top of her so that they were just a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
They held onto each other until their laughter had subsided and then Fox helped her up to her feet. For a moment, they merely stared at each other, smiling.  
  
Theresa felt a nervous thrill run through her. " Race you to the other side!" she cried abruptly, and left him standing there, watching her.  
  
***   
  
" Well, " Theresa said, smiling up at Fox after they had sufficiently worn out the slip and slide, " that was on of the best days I've had...well, ever."  
  
Fox shook his head. " Oh, no no no. You're not off the hook that easy, lover. I still have one more surprise. Now, if you go up into the guest bathroom, you'll find a dress there picked especially for you. I'll be waiting by the car when you're done."  
  
Theresa searched his face for any clues but could find none. Finally, she smiled. " All right. I won't be long."  
  
When she had finished putting on the scarlet gown that seemed to have been created with her specifically in mind, she went out to the car to find Fox wearing a simple but well-tailored suit. They regarded each other admiringly.  
  
" Mi-lady." Fox teased with a slight bow.  
  
" Good sir," Theresa returned, curtseying.  
  
He helped her into the car and then they drove until Harmony's city lights could no longer be seen. Suddenly, they were surrounded by empty fields of lush green grass and wildflowers.  
  
Theresa looked at him in confusion. Fox turned off the car led her to a spot in the grass. "Wait right here," he instructed. He hurried back to the car and turned on the headlights so that Theresa was under spot-light. Suddenly, the first few notes of 'At Last' began to dance through the night air.  
  
Theresa looked at him in wonder. " How did you know this was my favorite song?"  
  
" Whitney told me," Fox admitted. " And I played nice with Gwen so she would help me pick out this spot. Now Ethan and Whitney know our whereabouts and are no doubt insane with jealousy." He stopped, cursing himself for having said that. Their names hung like clouds of unpleasantness in an otherwise perfect evening. Quickly, he changed the subject. " May I have this dance?"  
  
Theresa smiled and stepped into his arms. Out in the open field, with the night so dark save be the light shining on them, it truly felt as though they were the only two people in the entire world.  
  
" Not that I mind, Fox," Theresa said after a period of companionable silence, " but if Ethan and Whitney know all of our plans, you didn't really have to go to all this trouble of actually going through with them, did you? We could have just hid out at some movie theater, or something."  
  
" I know," Fox returned evenly, " but it seemed like such a good plan to waste. And if anyone deserves it, Theresa, it's you."  
  
Had he always been that sweet, Theresa wondered? Had it always been so easy to lose herself in those eyes?  
  
The song came to an end and they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
" I prepared a picnic for us," Fox informed her, " or, rather, Phyllis prepared a picnic for us. But first, a toast to our friendship."  
  
He took a champagne glass and filled it to the brim, then held it out to her. She reached for it but he suddenly seemed to think better and teasingly held it away. " Fox," she chastised lightly, going after it. She lost her footing and stumbled. Reflexively, he caught her. The champagne glass dropped to the ground, broken and forgotten.  
  
Hearts pounding, they stared at each other, a mixture of emotions and warnings and urges flowing through them. And then they were kissing, passionately, without reserve or control. It was as though they were trying to consume one another.  
  
Fox pulled back suddenly, needing to set the record straight. " You know this is Fox, right?"  
  
Theresa nodded. " And you know this is Theresa?"  
  
Fox nodded and grinned. " All right, then."  
  
And then their two separate worlds slowly faded, and became one. 


	8. Ruby Red Lips

Author's Rantings: I've been thinking. Are the younger generation of Passions just re-enacting their parent's lives? We have Fox, who has been called the younger Julian on several occasions. And many people have claimed that his love for Whitney is a mirror of Julian's for Eve. So that would make Whitney Eve, right? So what about the others, then? Theresa is in many ways similar to Ivy, which would make Ethan the Sam character. Which, in a very bizarro world way, would make Gwen Grace. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but it's kind of weird, isn't it? Hopefully, they will learn from the mistakes of their fathers (and mothers) and not carry these obsessions for years and years to come. I mean, really– think how cool it would have been if Ivy and Julian were in love and combined their scheming forces. Harmony wouldn't know what hit 'em.   
  
Once again, you guys are wonderful, thank you for so many reviews. I'll try to keep the updates coming in as fast as I can.  
  
Ruby Red Lips  
  
The next day at Crane Industries was...awkward, to say the least. Fox and Theresa seemed to have come to a mutual agreement not to talk about the night before, reference it, or even give any pretense about thinking of it.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Fox would be glad for such an arrangement: no guilt, no messy breakup, no hostilities. Just a mutual and healthy parting. But this was Theresa. She was his closest– okay, his only– friend. The night before had been extraordinary, magical even, but he had never been more confused in his life. He loved Whitney, or at least he was pretty sure that he loved Whitney. So what were these feelings for Theresa? Lust? No. He cared about her too much for that. Attraction? That was closer, but the word was lacking, missing some integral element to his and Theresa's relationship. So what was it, then?  
  
It would have helped to know what Theresa was thinking. Did she hate him now? Was she just as confused? Was she thinking of Ethan? But try as he might to discern her, Theresa's thought process remained a mystery to him.   
  
The air was charged in the room, tense. It was as though they were dancing around each other, afraid to accidently make contact again. It was really better this way, anyway, Fox reasoned with himself finally. Whatever he and Theresa had shared the night before was over.  
  
" I made those copies for you." Fox ventured finally.  
  
Theresa dared a glance at him but quickly looked away. " Oh. Thanks."  
  
He handed the papers to her, careful not to let their hands brush in the process. She glanced over them. " Actually, there's been a slight change of plans. Can you get me fifteen more of these?"  
  
" Sure." Fox returned. " What color?"  
  
Theresa looked taken aback by the question. " What?"   
  
" Well," Fox said, feeling foolish, " there's cream paper or white paper. So what color?"  
  
" White, I guess."  
  
Suddenly, he couldn't take it any longer. Abruptly, he lunged for her, murmuring her name as he showered her face with kisses. " Theresa..." The copies fluttered to the ground, forgotten.  
  
She was so responsive, so warm, that he began to lose himself. He didn't care what any of it meant. That didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that she was here, now, making him feel more alive than he ever had.  
  
There came a light knock on the door. " We're busy," Fox called out irritatedly.   
  
" Theresa, it's me." Of course– Prince Ethan. Curse him for interrupting. " I have some important papers that need to be signed." There was a pause as he waited for a response. Theresa seemed torn. " Theresa...?"   
  
The door began to open and Theresa and Fox jerked apart. Fox scowled at his brother as he entered the room, regarding them suspiciously. " Is everything all right in here?"  
  
" Well, it's getting worse every second that you're in the room," Fox returned, " but yes, we're doing just dandy."  
  
Ethan looked to Theresa questioningly. She smiled awkwardly, straightening her work clothes. " We're fine, Ethan. Fox and I were just, uh, going over the Oswald Project– "  
  
" We were kissing, passionately if you must know," Fox interrupted her, " and if you don't mind, I'd really like to revisit those moments, so if you could just turn around and head back to your over-sized office that you really don't deserve, I'd be real appreciative."  
  
Ethan merely stood there, looking stunned and hurt despite his best efforts to hide it. For a moment, Fox almost felt sorry for him. That is, until he remembered what an arrogant pansy Ethan was and felt all feelings of empathy slide away.   
  
" I'll just leave those papers for you, then." Ethan said, dropping the folder on Theresa's desk. He looked as though he were about to say something more, then seemed to think better of it. Slowly, he turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Theresa stared at the door long after he had left, her hands trembling visibly. *She's thinking of Ethan,* Fox realized, *she's wanting to run after him.* And he felt an inexplicable surge of anger run through him, like he had never felt before.  
  
" Well, congratulations lover," Fox said coldly, " this is what you wanted, isn't it? Ethan's two steps away from falling down on his knees and begging you to come back."  
  
" Yeah," Theresa said quietly, " I guess so."  
  
Fox swallowed back his anger. " Looks like it worked well for both of us. I mean, yesterday Whitney could barely keep her eyes off me. Won't be long before she ditches Chad and decides to take a walk on the wilder side."  
  
Had she flinched at that comment, or was it just his imagination? " Congratulations, Fox." Theresa said in that same quiet tone. " I know that's what you wanted."  
  
They regarded each other in silence. " So," Theresa said finally, " I guess this was just...well, it doesn't matter, does it? It's been fun, Fox."  
  
Fun? He felt like he'd been sucker-punched. " Yeah." he echoed. " Fun." He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. " Well, I guess the fake-breakup begins now. You can go run off to Ethan, tell him I used and abused you. And I'll tell Whitney the same." He offered his hand to her. " Good luck."  
  
She stared at it for a moment before extending her own hand. A jolt of warmth passed between them. " Good luck." she echoed. 


	9. Red Red Wine

Author's Rantings: What is it about soap operas that is so very addicting? I mean, I love Passions to death, but half the time I'm watching it and thinking how very stupid it is. Yet the very next day, I'm glued to the television set, waiting to see what's going to happen next. How do they do that? It's evil and sick and wrong– but I love it. Especially when you get yummy characters like Fox and Theresa. They better do something with them or I'll– well, I'll probably still watch the show, but I'll be fuming the entire time.  
  
Have I told you guys lately that I love you? Well, I do, especially when you are reviewing so faithfully. You guys rock.  
  
Red, Red Wine  
  
" You look like someone just hit you with a train. Or possibly a very large suburban."  
  
Fox looked up woozily, smiling lopsidedly as he recognized Whitney. " Whitney Russell. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be off with Ch-Ch-Chad somewhere?"  
  
Usually, he was much better at holding his liquor; in fact, Fox prided himself on being able to keep a steady head under the influence. But tonight, he'd had about ten too many, and he was still going strong. The bartender had already tried to cut him off, but a nice, crisp hundred dollar bill seemed to change his mind. Oh, it was lovely being rich sometimes.  
  
Whitney sighed. " Actually, Chad and I aren't really talking right now. He– well, it's a long story."  
  
" I've always liked stories," Fox informed her, grinning stupidly, " especially ones with princesses and castles and little horsies. Where everyone lives happily ever after in the end."  
  
Whitney shrugged. " Well, Chad kind of wants me to go to LA with him, and I kind of said no. He didn't really take that too well."  
  
Fox motioned to the seat next to him. " Well, sit down. I'm buying. Heck, I'm frickin' rich, I could buy this whole place if I wanted to." He leaned in closer to her. " You want this place? I could buy it for your birthday."  
  
" My birthday isn't until June," Whitney informed him kindly.  
  
Fox waved his hand. " Small details, my friend."  
  
Whitney reached out and took his hand. " Fox, what's wrong? I've been trying to call Theresa all day, and now you I find you like this. Did the two of you get into a fight, or something?"  
  
Fox felt a quick, sobering pain in his heart. " There is no two of us anymore. Just her and me. Separate. She broke it off."  
  
Whitney frowned compassionately at him. " Oh, Fox, I'm so sorry." She looked about the bar, trying to think of the right thing to say. " Are you all right?"  
  
" We were really good together, you know?" Fox stated, forgetting for a moment that it was Whitney he was talking to. " She was so...cunning, you know, like...like a fox. Wicked in the best way possible."  
  
Whitney offered a small smile. " That's Theresa for you."  
  
Fox continued on as though he hadn't heard her, " But then she could turn around and be so sweet, so...wonderful. It was like the best of both worlds."  
  
Suddenly, it was like a montage of Theresa memories running through his mind. Theresa smiling warily at him when he made his grand arrival at the mansion that first night by sneaking into her bed. Theresa getting tipsy on those nightcaps they shared together. Theresa singing Little Ethan to sleep. Theresa looking so forlorn over losing Ethan. Theresa wearing that pink dress, singing at the Blue Note with such fire and passion. Theresa looking so awkward and uncoordinated on the tennis court. Theresa laughing uproariously on the slip and slide. Theresa melting so perfectly into his arms as they danced. Theresa smiling trustingly at him as he lowered her onto the field of grass.  
  
He felt a cool hand slipping into his own and looked up to see Whitney's eyes filled with sympathy. " I feel so terrible for you, Fox. I mean, I love Theresa but I kind of suspected that this was going to happen... is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
It was all so simple. This is exactly what he had wanted to happen. " Yeah, actually...I don't think I'm fit to walk, much less operate a vehicle. Can you drive me home?"   
  
In a matter of moments, they were in Whitney's car, driving through the deserted streets of Harmony. When they reached the Crane mansion, Whitney parked the car, and the two sat in silence. Fox looked over at her after a few minutes had passed. " Do you really love Chad?"  
  
Whitney looked taken aback by the question. " Well, yeah. Yes. I love him with all of my heart."  
  
" But how do you KNOW?" Fox pressed.  
  
Whitney smiled to herself. " He's the only man I've ever loved."  
  
" But he's the only man you've ever been with," Fox reminded her, " so how can you really be sure?"  
  
Whitney shrugged. " I don't know... I just feel it, I guess. Why do you ask?"  
  
Fox shook his head. " It's just hard to imagine being able to find your true love right away, without ever knowing what anyone else is like." There was silence for a moment. Hastily, he ammended, " I'm sorry, Whitney, I didn't mean to– "  
  
" No, it's okay." Whitney assured him. " I've actually thought the same thing. In a way, I've always been kind of jealous of Theresa. She's had so much more experience than me– granted not good experience necessarily, but experience all the same. I mean, she was engaged to Ethan, married to Julian, and then she was dating you. And all through that, she knew that her true love was Ethan." She stopped, realizing her blunder. " I'm sorry, Fox... I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Fox looked away. " Well, you know. What's another heartache when your heart's already broken?"  
  
There was another long silence. " You know," Whitney ventured after a moment, " I was kind of jealous when you and Theresa started dating. I kind of thought..."  
  
" What?"  
  
Whitney met his gaze. " This is stupid, but...well, I kind of thought if anyone was going to end up dating you, it would be me, not her." She waited for some sort of a response from him. " I guess that was all in my head."  
  
Fox sighed. " That wasn't...ALL in your head." He looked up, met her gaze. " You know, sometimes things like this happen for a reason. You and Chad had a fight, and me and Theresa....well, we both ended up here, together. That can't just be coincidence."  
  
Whitney gave a small, nervous smile. " You've obviously been spending too much time with Theresa."  
  
Fox took in a deep intake of breath. He had Whitney here, alone. With just a few carefully crafted words, she could be his. This was what he had been waiting for, planning for, scheming for. So why did it suddenly feel so wrong?  
  
* Forget Theresa,* Fox instructed himself, *she sure isn't thinking about you.*  
  
Whitney sought out his gaze once more, found it. " But maybe you're right. Maybe this isn't just a coincidence...maybe it's something more."  
  
They inched toward one another, tentatively, with all of the awkwardness of an adolescent's first kiss. And then the distance between them closed, and their lips met.  
  
***  
  
Theresa felt like she had been walking all night. She didn't really know where to go. Normally, if she was feeling this down, she'd call Fox and ask him to meet her somewhere to help cheer her up. She couldn't exactly do that now. Home was not an option, since Luis would take one look at her tear-streaked face and go after Fox with a chainsaw. So, she wandered, until she finally stopped outside of the Book Café. That was safe enough, she supposed.  
  
Hurriedly, she pushed open the door and made her way to a back table, hoping that no one she knew was there. She collapsed onto one of the hard wooden chairs and burried her face in her hands. How had this happened? She had gone into this knowing that eventually, she and Fox would have to end things. So why did it hurt so much now that it had actually happened?  
  
" Can I get you something?"  
  
Theresa glanced up at the waitress. Fortunately, it was one she didn't recognize. " Hi, yes... can I have a coffee, please?" The waitress started to walk away, but Theresa grabbed her arm. "And can you make it Irish?"  
  
The waitress glanced around the room. " We aren't really supposed to..."  
  
Theresa looked up at her woefully. " Please?"  
  
The waitress sighed, relenting. " All right. How Irish are we talking?"  
  
" Green-wearing, potato-eating, clover-wearing, St. Patrick Irish." Theresa returned. The waitress nodded, half-smiling, and disappeared to get her drink.  
  
A moment later, she reemerged, carrying a steaming mug of coffee. She smiled compassionately at Theresa as she handed it to her. " Here. Enjoy."  
  
" Thanks." Theresa took a long swig of the drink, ignoring the burning sensation on her throat and tongue, waiting for the numbing effects of the alcohol to occur. A moment later, she felt positively tipsy, but not so melancholy, so that was something.  
  
" Theresa? Is that you?"  
  
Theresa looked up, horrified to see Ethan standing over her. Hurriedly, she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. " Oh, hi, Ethan. I didn't expect to see you here..."  
  
Ethan took the seat across from her, uninvited. His face was full of concern. " Theresa, are you all right?" His face suddenly hardened. " Did Fox...?"  
  
Theresa shook her head. " No, Ethan. Fox didn't do anything to me. In fact, he was wonderfully perfect. It was me." The pain was coming back to her again, cutting through her numb pleasantness. She took another drink of her 'coffee' to force it back once more.  
  
Ethan frowned at this new information. " What do you mean?"  
  
In her head, Theresa decided to carefully choose her words so that Ethan would feel sorry for her and realize how much he still cared, but instead she heard herself saying, " It wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was just supposed to be temporary, you know? But then..." She shrugged helplessly. " Why did he have to be so wonderful, Ethan? He really cared about me. He really listened when I talked, you know? And when he looked at me... but I ruined everything. I always ruin everything."  
  
Ethan shook his head. " Theresa, you can't blame yourself for– " He stopped, sniffing the air. " Have you been drinking?"  
  
She gave a dizzy smile. " You have beautiful eyes."  
  
Ethan stood up, pulling her to her feet. " Come on, Theresa. I'm taking you home."  
  
He led her out into the street, bracing her with his own body. Theresa smiled at him dreamily. " My knight in shining armor. You always were my white knight, Ethan. And what little girl doesn't dream about that when she's younger? I know I did. No little girl ever dreams of the black knight...but sometimes, you wake up, and there he is."  
  
It wasn't long before they had reached the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. The windows were darkened, and it looked completely empty. " It doesn't look like anyone's home." Ethan observed. " Will you be okay there by yourself?"  
  
" Just peachy." Theresa slurred. She took a few steps forward but then slumped down onto the ground. " Oops," she giggled, " did I fall?"  
  
Ethan helped her back up. " Come on. I'll take you inside, get you settled down." He fished through her purse and found her keys, then let her into the darkened house. After turning on a few lights, he guided her back to her bedroom and set her down on the bed.  
  
" Thank you, Ethan," Theresa said with a grand, dramatic flourish, " my white knight." Suddenly, inexplicably, she felt herself begin to cry.  
  
Ethan was by her side in an instant. " Theresa, are you all right? Do you need me to stay with you?" He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. Suddenly, his hands slid down to her face, and his lips were brushing against her own, soft, polite.  
  
Theresa pulled away. " No, Ethan. No. Not like this." She shook her head for added effect. " You should go home to Gwennie tonight, and I...I should get some sleep, so that I can think straight tomorrow."  
  
" I'm sorry, Theresa," Ethan said quickly. " I don't know what came over me."  
  
Theresa shook her head. " Don't be sorry. You...you are a good man. Thank you for helping me back." She rested her head down on the pillow and then turned away from him. She heard his footsteps retreating into the background and then closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.  
  
Suddenly, she realized what had just happened. Ethan had kissed her, was willing to stay with her. And she had turned him away.  
  
" What's happening to me?" she inquired aloud, and was answered with silence.  
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


	10. The Color of Passion

Author's Rantings: I don't know if you guys have figured this out by now, but I really want Fox and Theresa to get together. I've been patient. I'll keep being patient, as long as it pays off in the end. But if Fox ends up with Whitney and Theresa ends up with Ethan... hell hath no fury like an author scorned. I mean it. I will kick some butt. But at least there will always be fan-fics. Thanks for letting me write this puppy and for being so supportive. I hesitate to end it now because it's been so much fun, but I don't want to drag it out too long. Always leave 'em wanting more, you know? Anyway, I've been a little too obsessive lately and I think it's time to move on. However, I'm not promising anything, but a sequel may be in the works... Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers. I know I've said this before, but it's true: you guys rock.  
  
The Color of Passion  
  
It's strange how the little things can leave such a big impression on the mind. The next day, as Theresa tried not to think about Fox, she found that she missed him. It wasn't any grand gesture he had made that she longed for; rather, it was the simple, subtle things. His crooked little smile whenever he found something really amusing. The light smattering of golden hairs on the back of his hand. The way his socks always matched his suits. The way he would always hum along, off-key, to whatever was playing on the radio. The way he always double-checked his seatbelt and used his blinkers, despite his claim of recklessness.  
  
* Of course I miss him and notice those little things,* Theresa reasoned with herself, *he's my friend. That's all.*  
  
But the list didn't end there. It consisted of other things she noticed, things not so easy to dismiss in her mind. The feel of his fingers on her skin. The way being in his arms made her feel so safe. The little smile she inevitably wore when she thought of him. How easily she could imagine their future together. The way he seemed to effortlessly bring her to life.  
  
They were all things that she cared not to think of. But in order to do so, she'd have to stop thinking of him. So, she went about her day, trying to forget. But somehow, despite this resolve, she found herself looking for him wherever she went. She looked for him at Crane Industries, but he wasn't there. She looked for him at the Book Café, but he was once again absent. And soon, she gave up all pretenses of going about her normal routine, and just began to look for him. She looked at the Blue Note and the wharf and the park and the Lobster Shack, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Tired, defeated, she returned to her home. She was determined now not to think of Fox anymore. So it didn't really help that, as she pulled into the Lopez-Fitzgerald driveway, he was there, waiting for her on the porch.  
  
Terrified now, she turned off the car and braced herself. In all the time she had spent looking for him, she really hadn't given much thought to what she would do when she actually found him.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she stepped out of the car and walked over to face him. Fox rose to his feet.   
  
" Fox."  
  
" Theresa."  
  
They stared at each other, uncomfortable. Fox smiled, trying to ease the tension. " You're one busy girl. I've been waiting for you to come home."  
  
Theresa looked at him in surprise. " You've been waiting here? All day?" Fox nodded. "What did Luis say when he saw you?"  
  
" Luis and I had a nice long chat." Fox informed her. " He and I are good now. We might even become friends, someday."  
  
Theresa raised an eyebrow. " Really?"  
  
Fox grinned. " All right, I'm lying. I made up some story about Auntie Sheridan being in horrible danger and he was out of here." He glanced down at his watch, frowning. " Come to think of it, that was quite a while ago. Maybe Sheridan really was in danger..."  
  
Theresa smiled ruefully. " Knowing her, more likely than not."  
  
They smiled at each other, and for a moment, it was almost like old times. But they had come too far for that; there was too much between them. They could be lovers now, or they could be enemies, or they could be strangers, but they would never be friends again.  
  
" Do you want to come inside?" Theresa offered. " Everyone's gone and we could talk."  
  
Fox nodded. " That would be good."  
  
They went inside to the living room. Fox sat down on the couch and Theresa seated herself on the opposite end, keeping a safe distance.  
  
" You're probably wondering why I came." Fox began.  
  
Theresa shook her head. " No, I know why you're here. Look, Fox, I appreciate the gesture, but you really don't have to worry about me anymore. You're this close to having Whitney. So go to her. Make her yours." It killed her to say those words, but it was better than hearing him say them.  
  
" I already did." Fox stated simply. Theresa stared at him. " I saw her last night, at a bar. She drove me home. She and Chad had just had a fight. She was lonely, and vulnerable, and completely sympathetic. It was like...well, forgive the cliche, but stealing candy from a baby."  
  
" Why are you telling me this?" Theresa asked, before she could stop herself.  
  
Fox continued on as though he hadn't heard her. " It was a mutual thing; we both wanted it. And so we kissed. It was everything I had imagined. She was beautiful, the night was beautiful, and everything was perfect." Theresa looked away, stung. " Or, at least, it should have been."  
  
She felt a tiny glimmer of hope. " What do you mean?"  
  
" Whitney's fantastic," Fox informed her, " a great kisser– not that you would know. Or maybe that's a story we should discuss in full detail at a later date. Anyway, she was everything that I'd been dreaming of. The only problem was, I kept comparing her to you. The entire time, I couldn't stop thinking that– no matter how great Whitney was– you were better.   
  
" I thought that maybe it was just a fluke– I was nervous about finally having Whitney to myself, or something. I mean, here was this fantastically gorgeous woman practically begging me to make love to her, and I couldn't stop thinking of you. That didn't make any sense. I'm in love with Whitney, right?"  
  
" Right," Theresa echoed dully.  
  
" Wrong." Fox returned. " I didn't love Whitney. I loved the idea of her. I feel so stupid now– how could I have not known? She's so completely wrong for me. She's sweet and honest and naive and good, and– well, needless to say, I am none of those things by nature. We wouldn't have fit into each others' worlds for very long."  
  
He rose to his feet abruptly and began pacing the room. " So that got me thinking. If I didn't really love Whitney, then why had I gone to all of this trouble to make her mine? Was it because I hated Chad? That couldn't be it– I mean, he's a little dense, but he's a good guy all around. Was it for the competition, because she was something I couldn't have? Maybe– I mean, I am a Crane. But then I realized...I HAD been in love. I just didn't realize that all the time I'd thought I was in love with Whitney, I was really in love with you."  
  
Theresa merely stared at him for a moment blankly, and then the emotions came. Joy. Elation. Nervousness. Terror. She had never been more confused in her life. " Y-you love me?" she inquired finally. Fox nodded, watching for her reaction. Theresa shook her head. " You can't. You love Whitney."  
  
Fox frowned at this. " Haven't you been listening, lover? I love you."  
  
Theresa took in a deep shaky breath. " But I love Ethan. I– I've loved Ethan my entire life, Fox. We're meant to be together."  
  
His face darkened. " That isn't love, Theresa. This isn't a fairytale. You can't love someone who you barely know your entire life. That's obsession or fantasy or whatever you want to call it, but it isn't love. And you can't fall in love with someone because you hear them sing, like I thought I did. Love means caring, genuinely caring about someone else. Love means hurting and aching and fighting and struggling – through the good and the bad. I love you, and I think you love me, too."  
  
Theresa felt her mouth run dry. " I'm sorry, Fox, but you're wrong. I love Ethan, I know I do."  
  
She expected Fox to be hurt or angry or crestfallen, but instead he merely shook his head. " No. I don't accept that. You love me, whether you like it or not."  
  
Theresa was becoming indignant now. " I do not!"  
  
" Yes, you do." Fox countered, and before she could say anything more, he had pulled her to her feet and kissed her more passionately than anyone had ever kissed her before.  
  
She pulled back, looking into his eyes. Those eyes, that had been so kind and caring and supportive of her all along. Those eyes, whose wicked merriment made her laugh more than anyone else ever could. Those eyes that were now filled with love for her.  
  
" Okay," she conceded, " maybe you have a point..."  
  
Fox grinned at her. " Say it."  
  
She scowled at him. " You can't order me around, Nicholas Foxworthy Cr– " He kissed her again, until she was breathless. " I love you." she murmured obediently, and smiled at how wonderful it sounded.  
  
" Now that's more like it..."  
  
Her life began as a sort of fairytale. She was the poor but beautiful girl, destined to find great love. And she found it, but not with the prince that she had always dreamt of. After all, fairy tales weren't real, as she was constantly being reminded, and there was no happily ever after.  
  
But, as Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald discovered, sometimes life– with all of its passion, pain, hurt, and elation– could be even better.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
I thrive on reviews. Don't make me starve. 


End file.
